Dos Tercios
by Anniih
Summary: El Pirata los dejaría de molestar y de acosar si aceptan su trato de hacer un trío, o si no, les hará la vida imposible los dos días que le quedan antes acabar el efecto del hechizo. Todo por culpa de Alfred. *UKxUSAxUK!Pirata, Lemon TríoGay, Para Nickte*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Trío homosexual. ¿Pirata sexopata inglés? **Lemon candente y sucio**. Si alguien tiene problemas con leer _Pene, Testículos, Ano y Semen_, absténgase de las consecuencias. Lamentablemente así se denominan aquellas partes del cuerpo masculino.

**Pareja:** UKxUSAxUK!Pirate/ArthurxAlfredxArthur!Pirata.

**Dedicado: **A Nickte. Lamento la eterna demora.

**Notas: **_Arthur, Inglaterra, inglés, europeo, etc:_ Pirata. (Cursiva, todo lo derivado a él)  
Arthur, Iggy, Inglaterra: El normal.

**No me hago responsable de cegueras.**

* * *

**Dos/Tercios**

**.**

Estados Unidos sostenía el control de la televisión en su mano derecha, mientras su cabeza la tenía ladeada expresando no estar divirtiéndose con el nuevo programa de la tarde. Era muy aburrido, y tanta propaganda que le dieron desperdiciando una gran cantidad de dinero. Con todo ese dinero le serviría para comprarse los últimos accesorios tecnológicos o dárselos a los abuelitos o niños huérfanos, pobrecitos esos niños. Adoptaría uno pero su jefe no lo dejaba.

Se aburría del aburrimiento, ni las miradas hacia el pirata de al frente sentado en el sillón de la sala jugando al cubo Rubik, le atrae para molestarlo. Únicamente le gusta molestar a Arthur, por lo menos éste tenía gracia de enojarse y explotar hasta mandarlo a la mierda. Era divertido, no obstante con la pirata visita…solo se dedicaba a esconderse de él con tal de no ser tocado, besado, drogado, ni violado. El pasado de Inglaterra tenía ese toque de disfrutar la vida y a la vez con la advertencia de no acercarse demasiado.

Pero, ¿qué hacía el pasado de Inglaterra en la casa de la pareja anglo-estadounidense? Pues, toda la culpa era de Alfred, solo de Alfred. Su curiosidad y aburrimiento nivel Dios lo llevó a entrar al sótano, revisar cualquier cosa que le pareciera entretenido, hasta encontrarlo. ¿Y qué encontró? Un hechizo a medio seguir de Arthur, para que con su instinto de héroe lo prosiguiera mezclando cosas nada que ver, pero lo hizo, subiéndose el ego el mismo, creyéndose mejor mago que el mayor…y mejor que Harry Potter.

Se sentía en las nubes, desapareciendo enseguida al ver que la persona yaciente frente a sus azules con cara de pocos amigos era el Gran Imperio Británico. No…un Arthur versión piratesca. Malvado, vil, sarcástico, chistes oscuros, malditamente apuesto si lo veía de otra perspectiva, siendo absorbido por su sonrisa galán y esos ojos verdes que le decían _"Come here, baby"_. Lo hubiera hecho, hubiera ido a caer a sus pies de disfrutar un momento apasionante y salvaje con el pirata, que gracias al cielo Inglaterra entró después de comprar pan para la cena.

Los pobres e indefensos panes cayeron al suelo, separándose del uno al otro, asustados al oír el grito de sorpresa, de enfado y de celos de la nación mayor. Estaba realmente enfurecido con ganas de matar a Alfred, porque ahora sí tenía fundamentos para hacerlo: Por centímetros le iba hacer infiel.

Estados Unidos retrocedió explicando que no sabía nada de lo que pasó, no fue su intención invocar a la presencia antaña de Inglaterra, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban entre una mezcla de vergüenza de casi ser un maldito infiel y por sentir esa pequeñísima atracción por el invitado. La nación inglesa, únicamente frunció el ceño, retando al menor. Se acercó alejándolo de su otro yo, quien tampoco tenía idea que hacía en esta época tan avanzada, si estaba en pleno combate naval con Francia, apunto de cortarle la barba con su espada. Solo quería regresar a su tiempo, nada más.

Pero no se pudo. Arthur intentó buscar soluciones, pero todas eran iguales, y si lo hacía, podría traer una catástrofe que alteraría el tiempo.

―_Maldita sea._ ―dijeron ambos ingleses cruzados de brazos. Alfred rió bajo por el parecido…bueno, eran la misma persona.

Y así el pirata _Inglaterra _se ha mantenido durante una semana y media en la dichosa casa de la pareja, molestándolos un poco, sobretodo al menor, sin tomarle en cuenta que es el mismo Alfred que yace cuidándolo. No obstante, ahora es todo un hombre, muy bien formado físicamente. ¿Cómo iba a ocultar sus tentaciones teniéndolo al lado? Es complicado, peor al oír al país mayor que no debe acercarse ni un solo milímetro a Alfred o lo pagará caro.

Amenazas, dificultades de la vida. Eso le encanta.

También se ha dedicado en coquetearle a él, a su futuro, recibiendo muchos desprecios y advertencias en meterlo dentro de la lavadora con ácido sulfúrico. Y si se encuentra tan necesitado sexualmente, puede ir donde la rana, el español o quien sea para que lo deje tranquilo y deje tranquilo a Alfred.

Para qué decir, Antonio se le arrancó y Francis sudó de terror al saber que ese Arthur, era la versión pirata.

Solo le queda a ese par que lo mantendrá hasta irse, para mala suerte de ellos, donde el americano lo espeta con la mirada al ser tan observado.

Deja la televisión de lado para ponerse de pie seguido de un largo suspiro. El pirata regresa a tomar atención al cubo.

Va donde Inglaterra, quien yace leyendo el diario de lo más apacible, cuando de repente es jalado del brazo siendo llevado a la cocina.

¿Qué demonios quiere Alfred ahora? Interrumpió su lectura del mundo de hoy.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―se suelta del agarre, malhumorando su humor.

―No resisto más ―la voz americana entristece con desesperación―, quiero que se vaya ese pirata.

Así que es eso. Bueno, también lo desea, por eso vota un suspiro rascándose la nuca. Al parecer la nación menor entró en el estado de la desesperación, lo que siempre se predijo para los dos teniendo a ese sujeto alojando en su propio hogar.

También quiere que se vaya de una vez. Soportar una semana más tienen que hacerlo. El hechizo dice clarito, el efecto dura dos semanas, luego del último día no sabrán nada más de la existencia del pasado de Inglaterra.

Recién van en una y media. Es terrible. No.

Es más terrible todavía que Arthur y Alfred no hayan podido hacer el amor durante todos estos días. ¿Por qué? Porque el vándalo interfiere en las mejores partes. Cuando se besan en la cama con el televisor encendido, aparece él ofreciendo cositas para comer o meterse al medio porque hace frío, separándolos. Cuando se abrazan revolcándose bajo las sábanas, interrumpe abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Cuando siempre están a punto de tocarse con delicia, ahí está él. Ni siquiera continuar los besos pueden. ¿Por qué les hace eso? ¿Sentirá celos o algo así al verlos tan felices juntos? ¿Celosos de quién? ¿De Alfred o de Arthur? Ni pensarlo.

Estados Unidos se ha problema. Extraña a Kirkland, lo extraña demasiado, es un horrible calvario sin misericordia. Abrazar su piel blanca adornada de diminutos vellos rubios, besar su boca carnosa, besar su cuerpo, besarlo por completo, escucharlo, gemir su nombre… ¡Ni en sus sueños húmedos es lo mismo! Quiere solamente un estímulo con Arthur, un puto estímulo con él sin interrupciones…

¿Acaso cree que solo Estados Unidos sufre? Inglaterra también. No es fácil. En todas las escenas en estar apunto de consumir su amor como todas las tantas veces, el individuo vestido de corsario hace su no grata aparición.

Y seguramente lo hará ahora después de que Jones abraza a su amante sobre los hombros, acercándolo, pedir enviar al pirata a otro lugar, que alguien se lo lleve hasta mañana para tener una noche solo para ellos dos. Una merecida noche.

El británico desciende el rostro en el hombro del menor, posando las manos a los lados de la cintura. Esto era el peor de los problemas de pareja existentes, sin tener ninguno la culpa.

Lentos, se alejan procediendo entrecerrar sus parpados. Vuelven a unirse de modo diferente, donde la respiración va ser una sin tocar los labios del otro. Tan cerca…

― ¡Oigan, miren! ―_Arthur_ exclama entusiasta logrando estropear la romántica escena, recibiendo odio con la mirada, sin tomarle importancia. Solo quiere mostrarle en haber armado el cubo Rubik, su éxito.

―Sí, felicitaciones. ―masculla Inglaterra, pasando al lado de él en darle un suave empuje con el hombro, retirándose de la cocina.

El pirata pestañea desentendido, preguntando qué le ocurre a su presente. Jones sube y baja los hombros sin saber que contestarle, observándole la sonrisa alegre que puso de repente. Le sonríe de igual modo, encontrándose con la mano de él sobre su mejilla, presintiendo el peligro de estar a solas.

―Estabas apunto de besar a Arthur ―articula avanzado los pasos, lo más posible quedando bastante cerca del poseedor del rizo, deslizando su dedo pulgar por los alrededores del labio―. ¿Por qué no me besas a mí?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―sobresalta por el comentario obsceno contra su moral de ser fiel a los labios del inglés― Jamás te besaría. Solo amo a Arthur, y no le seré infiel.

―Interesante ―tres centímetros los mantienen distanciados. El vándalo le habla sobre la boca americana, fijándose en sus ojos y los labios, con las terribles y malditas ansias de devorarlo hasta la garganta. Y ese tono rojo suave coloreando el rostro, le hace un lindo juego―, pero no serías infiel. Finalmente somos la misma persona.

¿La misma…persona?

La mente de Alfred se nubla, pegado en la imagen piratesca.

Tiene razón, son la misma persona de diferentes épocas. No le sería infiel a Inglaterra. Además, el fetiche de gustar el sabor de la versión vándala de su amante, nunca se ha hecho realidad. Quizás sería más salvaje, más apasionante, mucho más que el de ahora. Por lo menos ha escuchado los rumores de Antonio, de Francis, de Gilbert, de otros sobre el comportamiento superando al del galo. ¿Tan así sería? ¿Salvaje? ¿Capaz de hacer de todo para complacerlo? Se ve su piel de juventud, se nota que ese _Arthur_ es más joven con los impulsos de la pasión…como todo joven.

Con él, se volvería loco.

Se muerde el labio inferior con tal de contener lo impuros y traicioneros pensamientos, que harán mover su cuerpo para responder a la cercanía, sintiendo la calidez de la palma en su rostro.

―Déjate llevar, Alfred ―susurra en volumen gutural, cerrando los ojos, saboreando el triunfo de al fin degustar los labios estadounidenses―. ¡Auch!

― ¡Aléjate de Alfred! ―Romeo, es decir Arthur, le lanzó una lata de gaseosa en la cabeza de su pasado, para que no siguiera envenenando la mente de **su** idiota emancipado― Te advertí que no te le acercaras, _bloody hell._

―Hey, tranquilo, no te pongas celoso ―tiembla un poco, al principio. Carraspea la garganta y se arregla las prendas modernas de su cuerpo―. A ti no dejaré de lado, también me gustaría besarte.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a pasear? A lo mejor encuentras a la rana barbuda para que te la chupe. ―enojado, muy enojado. Estados Unidos se espanta por dentro al oír la última palabra de su pareja, de verdad nota su rabia en la expresión arrugada, y todo por su culpa en no haberse sacado al pirata, en no reaccionar como corresponde.

Mientras tanto el menor de los Inglaterras, acata en darse una vuelta por las calles del mundo contemporáneo. Quien sabe, tal vez se tope con Francia y lo rapte a tener sexo salvaje, haciendo caso omiso en no querer.

Se despide de Alfred y de Arthur. En éste último le da un beso en la mejilla, actuando en correr rápidamente saliendo del hogar.

El mayor se limpia la cara con todo el disgusto del mundo, levantando la vista hacia el menor presente. Fulminadora. No le dice nada, con la mirada es más que suficiente. Da media vuelta, caminando a subir por las escaleras que van a su cuarto.

El de orbes azules se apresura en explicarle pero…

― ¡No quiero oírte! ―grita con desgarro pisando con furia cada escalón, hasta volver a escuchar las suplicas del menor. Se detiene y gira sobre sí mismo― ¡No me hables, Alfred! ¡Estuviste por centímetros de besarte con ese maldito!

― ¡Te pido perdón! ¡No sabía en qué pensaba!

― ¡Me ibas hacer infiel, idiota!

― ¡No es así! ―contrarresta enseguida― ¡Entiéndeme, también! ¡Los dos son iguales, son la misma persona! ¡¿Cómo demonios no iba a caer?!

El europeo frunce el entrecejo, seguro de ser la más estúpida y poca convincente explicación proveniente del menor. Ha escuchado muchas de sus aclaraciones de malos entendidos, siendo tontas, mas esta es la peor. ¿Cómo viene aquí a decirle tan falso? Lo vio ahí mismo apunto de besarse con el pirata, su pasado lleno de juventud donde las hormonas se le alborotaban, y lo sabe. Se conoce bastante, sabe como fue él en esos tiempos, y no quiere que Alfred caiga en sus encantados de depredador.

Intenta protegerlo, nada más. Y le falla, aunque sean la misma persona.

Herido.

― ¡Si te quieres acostar con él, hazlo! ¡No te voy a interrumpir! ―finaliza sin más, yendo a su dormitorio.

…

Vaya discusión. Alfred tiene rabia y golpea la baranda de la escalera, controlando su fuerza de no hacerla trizas. Maldición.

Si ese pirata continúa viviendo más días, terminaran por romper la relación, y no desea eso por ningún motivo. Todo por culpa del pasado de Inglaterra, si no fuera tan…_condenadamente _atractivo y directo.

Sacude la cabeza. Malos pensamientos infieles no los puede tener por nada. Ahora el tema es Arthur, su Arthur, quien se encuentra enojadísimo sin querer oírlo ni verlo. Tratar de entablar una conversación adulta y de pareja es complicado con su actitud. Le lanzaría la lámpara en la cabeza con tal de echarlo de la habitación.

Aff…Arthur posee buenas razones para estar en ese estado. Su maldita cabeza tenía que caer ante las frases del _Inglaterra_ menor, ni un poco de analizar, ni de pensar que el verdadero Arthur con el que está y está enamorado es otro, no él. ¿Cómo tan idiota? No obstante no ocurrió absolutamente nada, gracias al cielo.

Ahora ni idea que hacer al respecto. Ir a pedirle disculpas de rodillas, sería azotado contra la pared.

Exhala y se sienta en un escalón, totalmente deprimido.

Estando ellos dos solos en su hogar, con el pirata en la calle, podrían utilizar el tiempo para ambos. ¡Ahora pueden! Pero como siempre, ahí algo que les impide por culpa de…ese sujeto.

¡Que rabia! ¿Saben qué más? Mejor irá a jugar un buen rato videojuegos a su cuarto especial, para relajarse y olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque dude olvidar la pelea. Es mejor desconcentrarse que pensar todo el día en Arthur.

A jugar se ha dicho.

* * *

Se mantuvo todas las horas sentado, ocupado en matar zombis del videojuego frente al LCD. Ni un pestañeo dio, todo para desconcertarse, y le sirvió hasta que oír el aviso de Inglaterra en salir a comprar lo que hacía falta para cenar. Con eso, apagó la consola.

No tenía más que hacer. Esperó, esperó sin saber qué producir por varios minutos, el cual se levanta a buscar algún refrigerio a la cocina, cuan ladrón.

Percibe la puerta abrirse, ¿tan rápido llegó Arthur?

― ¿Eres tú, Iggy? ―por lo menos sonar "Aquí no pasó nada", pueda servir para la reconciliación. No recibe respuesta. No se asoma a verificar. Su estómago por ahora es prioridad.

En tanto, es el pirata quien llega a casa después de un arduo trayecto sin rumbo por las calles, analizando la situación solamente con la voz de Alfred. ¿Arthur no está? ¿Alfred solito en casa? Uhm, suena perfecto. No muy perfecto. Si realiza lo que quiere hacer, el americano sabrá que no es el verdadero Arthur, tendría que vestirse como se vistió hoy él, y asunto arreglado.

_Arthur Kirkland, rey de todos los mares, eres todo un genio._

Veamos rápido. Su yo del futuro traía una camisa blanca –se mira-, bingo, también al trae puesta. Y jeans. Mierda, lleva pantalones negros. La única solución es subir al cuarto y cambiarse…

― ¡Sí, soy yo! ―contesta subiendo a pasos acelerados al segundo piso, adentrando a la habitación. Revisa en encontrar unos jeans del ropero de la nación mayor, alistándose decentemente en meter la camisa dentro, sacarse los aros de las orejas y peinarse el cabello. Ser lo más parecido a… ¿Arthur? Suena raro.

― ¡¿Y trajiste las cosas que fuiste a comprar?! ―a la poderosa nación le parece extraño que el "mayor" haya subido sin haber comprado nada.

― ¡No encontré lo que quería! ―exclama nervioso en no dejar ningún detalle que lo delate.

―Ah. ―articula Alfred, entiendo. Posteriormente el sentimiento de culpabilidad le invade en pedirle disculpas, a pesar de estar gritándose sin mucho remordimiento. Por lo menos se hablaron.

Procede a posarse en la baranda de la escalera, alzando la voz que todo fue su culpa en ser un necio en dejar engatusar por el vándalo. Y que tiene razón en sentirse engañado, si los papeles fueran distintos, haría lo mismo. Lo lamenta. Puede bajar y darle una cachetada, si lo desea.

― ¡No seas idiota, se me olvidó todo eso! ¡Ahora sube! ―manda tomando por sorpresa al joven del rizo, interrogándose si lo dice enserio. Si lo llama, será por algo. ¿Una trampa? No, Arthur no es tan sucio… ¿o sí?

Ladea la cabeza, y sube lento entrando a la habitación. _Arthur_ yace allí, posando las manos a los lados de su propia cintura, con una galante sonrisa.

―Cierra la puerta. ―ordena. Alfred accede.

Le coge la mano acercándolo a su silueta, calmado. No oculta en cambiar un poco la expresión a ser más amigable y no de acosador.

¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacen? Hace mucho, responde Estados Unidos, sintiendo el aire entibiar, oliendo el tiempo cercano de ser éste día. Al fin. Aun así, el 'pirata' puede aparecer en cualquier instante, interrumpiendo como siempre.

_Inglaterra_ niega con la cabeza. No sucederá. No importa si son cinco minutos de amor, pero podrán tener esos cinco minutos basados en sudor compartido, enredarse ambos con las piernas y manos, con sus besos. Todo.

Suena mágico.

Jones desciende los parpados. El tacto de las manos de su 'compañero' avanzan como el hálito acortando la distancia. Siembre de labios sobre otros, atándose en movimientos sutiles. El 'mayor' gira la cabeza a la izquierda, hundiendo su sabor en la cavidad americana. Sus manos traviesas lo apegan más, bien firme. Las de Alfred se posan sobre sus hombros, masajeando de ahí hasta los brazos, sin bajar más allá de los codos. Las sube y las baja. Le agarra la camisa, con pasión. _Kirkland_ entiende a su punto de avanzar los capítulos, llevando al de lentes a recostarlo en la cama, con un empuje ferviente, abalanzándose sin pensar en nada. Únicamente en poseerlo, hacerlo suyo como en sus sueños al ver sus zafiros mares.

Caso omiso en recordar al mismo Alfred, pero más pequeño aguardando su llegada. Cuando sea adulto, lo hará también suyo, lo hará convertirse en hombre.

―A-Arthur…estás un poco acelerado… ―entre los alientos lo percibe diferente que otras veces. Más directo, más salvaje, más apasionado en introducirse bajo su camiseta roja, palpando su gran torso, las líneas de los contornos, su ombligo, su pelvis.

Los besos nadando por todas partes. Su cuello, su clavícula, su perfil. Y los lentes se van al estorbar, oyendo al inglés maldecir, regresando en sostenerle el rostro, profundizando con toda la locura del mundo, como si sus deseos lujuriosos estuvieran sellados durante millones de años para liberarlos. Solo han estado una semana y media sin tener relaciones, no es para tanto. Incluso un mes, dos meses al estar separados por negocios y cuestiones políticas, mas jamás a este extremo de ser una especie de comida a toda perdida de la cabeza y cordura.

Arthur no es así. A pesar de ser arrebatado en ciertas ocasiones, suele ser atento y preocupado. Salvaje y cariñoso a la vez. No lo solo salvaje.

Bien, son ideas suyas. Debe comprender a 'Inglaterra', a lo mejor sufrió más que él.

―_Baby, baby…_ ―murmura el pirata rozando repetitivas veces sus carnosos músculos bucales contra el aludido, separándole las piernas. De esa manera presiona su entrepierna escondida dentro de su pantalón, frente a la otra, comenzando a menear las caderas, mientras induce su dedo pulgar meterse en la boca del menor, mojando― Siente su sabor, Alfred.

El muchacho norteamericano succiona sin vergüenza ante la lasciva mirada verdosa, abriendo enseguida al pasar su lengua sobre sus comisuras, besando con aquel dígito entremedio, mezclándose el deje de sal y bucal. Segundos, solo son sus bocas batallando por el control del éxtasis, transformando sus ropas de tela suave en un abrigo infernal que sean quitárselo. Mucha transpiración, y los movimientos en la zona sensible aumentan la intensidad. _Arthur_ los aumenta haciendo chillar la cama como un demonio, haciendo gemir a Alfred, quien está de lujo con la nueva puesta de escena. Lo abraza por la espalda, extendiendo las piernas.

Su glande endurece. Le presiona.

No quiere que su 'pareja' se quite de encima, que siga tal como está con la soltura jamás imaginada. Debería dejar a 'Arthur' sin sexo por un mes, haber con qué sorpresa bestial le saldrá.

Le encanta verlo de esa forma. Tan candente, tan suelto, tan liberal, tan lleno de vida, tan Arthur…

Arthur.

Parece más alguien de solo gozar en vez de hacer el amor. Ni una palabra que tal vez solo él la diría: _"Te extrañé tanto, Alfred… Tanto maldito emancipado"._

¿Eso diría, no?

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué de repente su cerebro se va a otro lugar de misterio? ¿Desconfía de 'Inglaterra'? ¿De ser otro _Inglaterra_ aprovechándose de las circunstancias?

―Alto ―Estados Unidos toma las riendas cambiando su semblante a serio, impulsando hacia atrás al de cabellos alborotados con las manos, preguntando qué demonios le pasa―. Tú…

Está seguro que **ese** no es Arthur.

― ¡ALFRED! ―el azote de la puerta de la habitación retumba con cólera al pillar a los dos con las manos en la masa, con las pruebas frente a sus ojos verdes bajo las grandes cejas. Infidelidad a la vista y bajo su techo.

― ¡Lo-Lo sabía! ―el nombrado exclama alejándose del impostor, pegándose en la pared, totalmente rojo de la vergüenza en haber sido encontrado en una trampa― ¡Te lo puedo explicar Arthur, te lo juro!

― ¡No seas idiota, _bloody hell_! ¡Todo está claro!

― ¡Pensé que eras tú, pero no eras tú! ―confusa explicación, pero es la verdad― ¡Incluso se encuentra vestido igual a ti! ¡Fui engañado, fui ultrajado, fui un abusado! ¡Pero te juro que jamás fue con mi consentimiento! ―junta las manos en súplica, rezando en tener la credibilidad de ser un santo en haberse equivocado de persona, verificando que los dos yacen vestidos iguales― ¡Tú eres el falso Arthur! ―apunta al de la cama.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Arthur! ―emenda enseguida frunciendo todo su semblante― ¡Él de allá es el pirata! ―apunta al Arthur parado en la puerta, pestañeando y entendiendo el sucio juego.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―se aturde, relajando un poco los hombros― Entonces… ¿siempre fuiste el verdadero?

El supuesto verdadero acierta con la cabeza, mostrando su seguridad y confianza, haciendo caer poco a poco al norteamericano.

― ¡No le creas, Alfred! ―sin embargo Arthur no se dejará vencer, protegerá a su antigua colonia de ese malvado ser― ¡Y…te creo cuando dices que fuiste engañado! ¡Pero yo soy el verdadero, él es el pirata!

― ¡Mentira! ―exclama _Arthur _con tal de ganar la batalla por el estadounidense, levantándose de la cama― ¡Créeme a mí!

― ¡No! ¡Soy yo!

― ¡Infame! ¡Pecador!

― ¡Cállate, niñito malcriado!

― ¡Suficiente! ―Jones estalla estando en completa confusión mental. ¿Es él o no es él? ¿Quién es quién? Los dos británicos usando las mismas prendas― Solo sé…solo me guiaré.

Usará sus sentidos para saber la verdad. Usará sus sentimientos del corazón para saber quien miente, quien es su Inglaterra.

―De acuerdo, yo soy el pirata. ¿Contentos? ―de la nada el vándalo lo admite luego de un suspiro de dejar la diversión, tampoco desea estropear la relación ni que se agarren a mechas como niñitas escolares. Tiene sus razones― Y sí, Arthur. Alfred pensó que yo era tú. Así que no lo trates mal.

Maldito depravado. Degenerado. ¡Se atrevió a tocar y besar a Alfred! ¡Hijo de la gran pu…!

―Te advertí mil veces en no acercarte a Alfred, ni a mí. Te lo advertí. ―masculla frunciendo el ceño bajo la oscuridad sobre su mirada oculta por sus mechones claros, sin dejar de mirar a su pasado. Molesto, con la cólera en su mano, desnuda el revólver que siempre lleva escondido en su pantalón, porque toda nación debe traerla por precaución, y esta es la precaución apuntándolo.

No obstante, para su sorpresa el pirata saca su arma antigua –pero servible-, apuntándolo. Sonríe de lado.

―No, no, Inglaterra. No dispares, somos inmortales.

―Cierra el pico ―le ha causado demasiados problemas, todos culpando a Estados Unidos―. Te mataré.

―Mátame, te matas también. ―bien dicho. El pasado se borra, el futuro no existe.

Su existencia con Alfred no existiría. Todo lo vivido con él jamás habrá ocurrido en la historia, y quien sabe, quizás tenga a otro tutor.

A pesar de ser joven, la inteligencia de maldad e ingenio no se borra al paso de los tiempos. No puede creer que haya sido así. Menos mal que maduró.

Alfred traga saliva ante la tención del ambiente "Aquí correrá sangre". Se mueve sobre el cobertor, estirando las piernas al suelo con tal de levantarse, caminando con sumo cuidado hacia su novio…

El corsario cambia el punto de disparo hacia el de mayor altura, provocando espasmos de horror.

― ¡No te atrevas! ―afirme su arma, con la observación puesta fijamente en su reflejo. Esto llegó demasiado lejos.

―No va a morir, pero le dolerá. ―surca los labios de lado.

¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza ese imbécil? ¿No se supone que adora de alguna forma a Alfred? ¿No se da cuenta que ese Alfred es el mismo pequeño que cuida? ¿Por qué le dispararía? ¿Qué quiere lograr?

No lo hará, si aceptan su petición. Obviamente Inglaterra niega rotundo, no obedecerá a los chantajes.

Perfecto, como quiera.

Carga el arma. Hay una diferencia de una hormiga entre el índice y el gatillo.

El británico mayor se apresura en no perder la vista, utilizando su mejor puntería, expulsando la bala a golpear el revólver de _Kirkland_, escapando de sus manos. Acto seguido se le tira encima, presionando los dientes y mirándolo fijo, sin soltarle de la camisa. Olvida su arma de fuego para poder tenerlo abajo, con la ira dibujada en su rostro por la sonrisa sarcástica, pareciendo divertido.

No encuentra la diversión. No puede entender aquellos dientes filosos mostrando la petición en dejarlos en paz y tranquilidad. El corsario no los molestará más si hacen lo que pide. Es muy simple. A Estados Unidos, sus deseos impuros de pecado los hará desaparecer si accede a tener sexo con él.

Inglaterra, ganas de ahorcarlo las reprime. Jamás aceptará algo así, que se pudra.

No es todo. Solamente no es con Alfred, por supuesto querer viajar y gozar el cuerpo de su otro yo. En resumen, hacer un _threesome gay_ como nunca lo ha imaginado ni experimentado (Por eso sus razones de no estropear la relación, mantenerla estable para hacer el trío). Será por una noche, antes de irse. Le quedan tres días para agotar sus dos semanas del efecto y anhela despedirse como corresponde. Alegre, feliz, con su sueño hecho realidad en haberse acostado con los dos rubios. Placentero, ocultado en su memoria.

Todo se lo menciona en voz baja.

El ceño del mayor se arruga. Su memoria no posee ese asqueroso recuerdo, lo que quiere decir que jamás pasó. Puede tranquilizarse en negar la petición.

Entonces le hará la vida imposible a la pareja, una verdadera tortura el cual no volverán hacer los mismos de siempre.

Maldito tramposo.

Él elige la oferta. Además, será grandioso, sin haber infidelidad. Debe pensarlo. Dos Arthur y un Alfred. Muchas cosas pueden experimentar.

Le da dos días para meditarlo, en el segundo quiere la respuesta o transformará su último día en un verdadero infierno.

Extiende los labios, alzando el rostro hacia el mayor. Lo besa en la boca de modo corto, quitándoselo de encima. Arthur se hace a un lado, escupiendo el mal deje.

_Arthur _se pone de pie. Se despide relamiéndose los labios hacia la dirección de Estados Unidos, dándole escalofríos. Y se marcha sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

La reacción instantánea de Jones es aproximarse a su compañero, sentándolo como corresponde en la orilla de la cama. Se aflija en él, viendo el no cambio de semblante enrabiado. ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Qué le dijo para dejarlo peor?

¿Él estaría igual al contar sobre la petición tan descabellada?

Sí. Alfred siente un gran nudo en la garganta mientras acaricia la espalda de Inglaterra, para calmar un poco las cosas, sin servir de mucho con lo escuchado. Hacer un trío. La imagen mental de Francia por alguna razón se le presenta. Ese pirata es peor que el francés.

¿Y aceptarán? Ya dijo que les hará la vida imposible…

No, por ningún motivo ese malnacido de su pasado tocará un solo pelo de Alfred. Bueno, a Alfred tampoco le agrada la idea de compartir a Arthur con otro Arthur, ni compartir a Arthur con otra persona. ¡Con nadie, maldita sea!

Pero… ¡Deben aceptar! Sacarlo a patatas de la casa no ayudará en nada. Volverá como cuan ladrón entrar a su hogar, introducirse en las penumbras para violar a cualquiera de los dos que encuentre primero mientras duermen. Y ser violado no hay la presencia del placer, solo sufrimiento. E incluso hasta sádico. Quien sabe si ese pirata es capaz de brindar un sadomasoquismo, ¿eh?

―No exageres. ―Kirkland se conoce, en su pasado pudo haber sido cruel y despiadado basado en su adolescencia, sin embargo jamás practicó sadomasoquismo. Una cuestión fue tener las hormonas estimuladas por el cielo y otra muy distinta ser un enfermo fugado del manicomio.

El americano protesta como de costumbre. No exagera, es la realidad. Quizás no sea sádico, pero violador, está cien por ciento seguro. ¿O acaso le mentirá?

Inglaterra desvía la mirada y enrojece. Eso quiere decir que sí será capaz de violarlos. De repente es tomado por los hombros quedando frente a frente a los azules sin lentes, bastantes severos con el tema.

Ni con trampas lograrán salir libres. El pirata es astuto y arderá en usar su espada. No van a morir, pero les dolerá los cortes atravesar sus carnes y sus órganos.

Lo mejor que puede hacer, es aceptar. Y deben ver el lado positivo, no será con Francia, no habrá infidelidad, nada de engaños porque son las mismas personas. ¿O acaso nunca tuvo un sueño erótico parecido?

El mayor lo niega, mintiendo. El menor, los ha tenido y no tiene miedo en decirlo, aunque no es lo que esperaba como ahora. Mas no mencionará el agrado del sabor bucal de hace minutos atrás, sentir el fervor regalado. Arthur se enojará si lo sabe, y será héroe muerto.

Uhm.

Suspiran. Es tan complicado…

La mirada de Inglaterra se cruza con la de Estados Unidos, nuevamente. Trasmiten confianza, tener seguridad que no saldrá nada malo y luego él se marchará para darle una vida normal como todos los días. Sin tomar en cuenta que no han hecho el amor…lo deben tomar en cuenta para destapar y gritar ante la oportunidad ofrecida del destino.

No puede creer que Alfred le esté hablando de esa manera. ¿No tendrá fiebre? Claro que no, yace en perfectas condiciones. Pero debe pensarlo positivo. Él estará ahí, atento que el pirata no le haga nada malo, y viceversa. Los dos cuidándose contra él. Si algo sale mal, lo pueden amarrar, golpear, patear.

¿Qué dice, eh?

Lo pensará mañana, no quiere acelerar y cometer un error.

Bueno, pero por lo menos un beso no le hará morir. Alfred sonríe, al pedir rozar su boca con la de su amante, tener todo aclarado que a la única persona que siente mariposas en el vientre al estar cerca, es él y nadie más. Solo a él ama. No existe un espacio más en su corazón para otra persona.

Awww~. Estúpido cursi. Lo adora así.

―Ven. ―dice el europeo abrazando por el cuello al joven, enseguida produciendo un ósculo suave, de segundos entrelazando sus lenguas para terminar con dos presiones labiales. Posterior, se deja caer en su hombro.

Alfred lo abraza por debajo de los brazos, respirando con fuerza, posando su mentón sobre el hombro inglés.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Inglaterra mantuvo su cerebro ocupado entre la espada y la pared. Aceptar o no la oferta del sexo. Tan solo imaginar a los tres ahí…era perturbador. Ni siquiera tenía idea que clases de posiciones harían…y también era perturbador. Se sonrojaba solo incluso al verse el mismo en las escenas sacadas de la mejor pornografía gay de tres.

Se quería morir. ¡Quería desaparecer!

Ocultarse bajo las mantas no ayudaba en hacerse desparecer como Harry Potter.

Se sentía pésimo, no quería salir de la habitación ni para comer, a pesar de tener a su yo a solas con Alfred allá afuera. No le preocupaba. _Arthur_ no le haría nada, hasta darle la respuesta.

Y el idiota de Alfred se encontraba de lo más normal del mundo, seguro en tener su propia respuesta. Así es, el país de Madonna estaba dichoso con su nueva y futura experiencia. Solo le faltaba el trío, ya que hacer el amor con Inglaterra en la playa, en el ascensor, en el auto, con juguetes sexuales, todo estaba realizado.

¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Se estaría besando con el mismo, como un espejo. Era repugnante, era volver a ser un niño practicando los besos, siendo pillado por un afeminando Francis, amable en enseñarle como besar correctamente. Fue horrible por lo que tuvo arrancar. Y era horrible el hecho de besarse a sí mismo.

Su cabeza le dolía tanto, tanto. Si no aceptaba, se volvería más loco que ahora, y el dolor de cabeza aumentaría.

_Bloody hell._

* * *

El día llega. En su boca yace la respuesta. Sí o no, en una de las dos serán las causantes de un gran cambio. Tremendo cambio.

Nervioso, tiene sed. Produce saliva para tragar con rigidez frente a la presencia piratesca, sintiendo a su costado a su pareja, listo para apoyarlo, sabiendo su respuesta.

Que incomodidad estar en la habitación, los tres.

― ¿Y bien? ―_Arthur _arquea una ceja, esperando su sueño antes de marcharse mañana.

El mayor se rasca la cabeza y tose. Las palabras se le atoran. Le pide susurrando a Estados Unidos que él le diga. El valor de hacerlo no lo posee, y el menor se tiene más confianza en todo.

Entonces, Alfred mira al corsario quien viene vestido con ciertas prendas características de él, la camisa blanca con la que llegó a esta época, su cinta roja amarrada a su pantalón azabache, a pies descalzos; ah, y los aros en la oreja derecha ante la confusión del norteamericano, hallando el tono de voz para contestar.

Aceptan, siempre y cuando después de todo esto no los moleste.

Hecho. El menor de ojos verdes extiende hacia el lado el rictus, dando inicio como si fuera una carrera a comenzar el espectáculo. Pero…no pasa nada. No ve ninguna acción de esos dos, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Tienen tanta timidez que no son capaces de besarse? Por favor, no pueden parecer niñas adolescentes llenas de pudor por darse un beso frente a otra persona. Los jóvenes de hoy en día son capaces de hacer un trío, un cuarteto, incluso una orgía como si nada. ¡No es nada tabú, por Dios! Solo bésense.

La nación del té medita. Mueve los pies avanzando hacia Alfred, quien torna sus pómulos rojo suave. Acierta con la cabeza lleno de pudor, en que él también debe dar de su parte para proceder, acercarse un poco en tener sus labios.

El muchacho llega al mayor, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca, notándose el temblor. Arthur se encuentra igual, pero accede a besarlo posando sus dos manos en el rostro, tranquilizando el aire y sus nervios al sentirse observados con lujuria. Las baja hasta la cintura. Se quedan estacionadas allí, agarrando la tela en ordenar pegarse a su silueta, torso con torso.

Alfred, dispone sus manos en situarlas en la camiseta inglesa, sobre el pecho. La arruga por la firmeza en dejarse llevar y no dejar que se escape ni por la falta de oxígeno. Terminar el beso en pocos minutos no tiene gracia, justo cuando la timidez desparece transformándose en placer intenso en los sentidos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, marcando su saliva tibia sobre las comisuras de su pareja. Éste siente lo mismo. El corazón le bombea dando a luz el gusto de que alguien los esté observando, gravando las imágenes continuas del beso, sin importar ser un tanto baboso. Esa es la idea, un beso sin jugo bucal no hay pasión ni ritmo, ni mordidas coquetas entremedio de risas, sintiendo la estimulación de frotarse sus intimidades con las propias al pegarse.

Todo se acalora. _El amo de los mares_ se acalora al verlos con tanta intensidad, y eso que ellos no querían para nada aceptar. ¿Ven que sabe lo que les conviene? No obstante no se puede quedar inmovilizado mientras ellos dos se disfrutan. Esto es un trío. Deben comenzar como trío, y terminar como trío.

Primero se desabotona la camisa, liberándose de ella. Camina detrás de Estados Unidos quien se las arregla para poder respirar, al igual que el otro. Lo masajea con las yemas, deslizando despacio sus dedos por la espalda, por toda la espalda, desde la nuca hasta el comienzo del pantalón, admirando de sobremanera lo ancho y lo robusto que se mantiene esos hombros. Le encantan esos hombros, los devoraría a besos, le arrancaría la prenda de vestir con tal de ver sus tierras gringas.

Le muerde el lóbulo produciendo un nerviosismo en quitar la boca de la de Inglaterra, quien no se molesta siguiendo en tocarlo y apretarlo, oyendo sus jadeos, no solo producidos por él, también gracias a la ayuda de su reflejo en robar la atención estadounidense en darle siembras de besos por el cuello y por la mejillas, haciendo girar su rostro.

E introducen las manos masculinas por debajo de la camiseta de la potencia mundial, tocándolo. El pirata mueve la pelvis, donde al frente yace las nalgas tentadoras americanas, rozando al medio con su glande semierecto. El del individuo anterior frota con el de Arthur.

Los dos anglosajones clavan sus orbes en la expresión de placer del de al medio. Le suben la temperatura como el infierno, y le suben la camiseta por los brazos, desnudando su pecho. Ahora sí podrán acariciar la piel blanquecina rica en dólares.

Alfred gime, sellando sus parpados para poder sentir mejor las agradables sensaciones de ser tocador por dos Arthur. Es el cielo. Es magnífico. Percibe el roce de descender del vándalo por su columna, envolviendo con las manos sus glúteos guardados en su pantalón, oprimiendo y soltando varias veces contra los bolsillos traseros. No solo esa parte íntima manosea, no se olvida los genitales de adelante, pasando su mano entremedio de las piernas, agarrando en sentir la forma del pene endurecido y los testículos. Soba, pasa al siguiente, al de Arthur. Lo alcanza al estar pegado a Jones. Lo masajea con goce mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego lo suelta volviendo a enderezarse en buscar la boca de Alfred, para ligar sus órganos húmedos.

Por parte del verdadero Kirkland, recorre el territorio de su antigua colonia apoyando sus labios en cada punto del torso, en el abdomen y sus alrededores. Desabrocha el cinturón que sujeta el pantalón del menor. Asciende un poco relamiendo las diminutas tetillas, pellizcando con sutilidad, erizando los vellos claros al igual que la piel.

Y Estados Unidos se pregunta por qué solo a él, a pesar de sentirse todo un rey con sus atenciones.

―Estás al medio. ―contesta el pirata posando los dientes detrás del cuello, recibiendo al apoyo del otro en tener razón.

No tiene de qué quejarse. Los dos ingleses lo atienden como las mejores prostitutas del mundo. Y gratis.

No obstante, quedarse sin hacer nada no tiene sentido. También desea tocar, no solo ser una estatua echa de satisfacción. Se supone que son un trío, los tres deben llenarse de tocaciones obscenas. Además le molesta ver a Arthur aun con la camisa puesta. Frunce el entrecejo y se la quita por arriba de los brazos sin perder el tiempo en desabrochar cada botón. Así está mejor, los tres anglos con los torsos desnudos, frotándose entre sí, uno adelante y el otro atrás.

Besa a Inglaterra, aprovechando en hurgar debajo del pantalón y de la ropa interior de éste, envolviendo con su mano el miembro grande que ha crecido gracias a las estimulaciones. Lo coge, lo saca y lo masturba. Deja de besarlo. Él también puede brindarle de sus dedos mágicos en un autoplacer. No lo hace esperar y hace exactamente el mismo procedimiento, jugando en rozar sus sexos.

No hay nada mejor que esto, por el momento, cuando el pantalón del norteamericano cae con todo por las piernas, aterrizando en el suelo. El responsable es _Arthur_. Lo necesita con el trasero a flor de piel únicamente deslizando su pene entremedio del corte que separa las nalgas. No lo penetra. Solo frota de arriba hacia abajo, torturándolo. Dentro de Alfred grita las ganas de sentir la perforación, pero es mejor aguantar un poco y no ir tan apresurado. Se siente bien aquel roce caliente siendo sujetado por las caderas.

¿E Inglaterra? ¿Qué más hace él? Deja de masturbar a su nación menor, regresando a bajar marcando una sonrisa diabólica en vista de él. Con la mano no hace mucho que digamos, solo presionar y mover la piel que envuelve al miembro, mas con la boca es otra cosa. Mojada y caliente. Lista para derretir el sexo de Estados Unidos sin antes utilizar su lengua sobre él como previo comienzo.

Lo afirma. Lame la punta borrando toda sustancia preseminal, abarcando y sacando para saborear con su lengua el contorno endurecido, desde el comienzo al final. Y procede a introducirlo en su boca, a comerlo literalmente, regocijando al chico del rizo de puras fantasías.

Siente su genital hervir en las aguas calientes de las paredes del paladar británico. Demasiado caliente y excitante, que los más seguro a tal grado se le derretirá. Él sí sabe como darle una buena felación, se le había olvidado en estas casi dos semanas lo esquicito que se siente, pero gracias a este momento dado por el destino, los recompensa. Nadie como su amante conoce como debe atenderlo. No cualquiera lo hace, no cualquiera posee la calidez del aliento para vestir su masculinidad, ni mucho menos los movimientos adecuados para robarle los pensamientos. Solo Arthur lo hace, solo él se la devora como hambriento.

Sobre su hombro, el mentón del pasado de su amado se posa, entrecerrando la mirada siendo el público de la escena de sexo. Baja la mano tomando la base de la erección succionada por el otro, quitándosela divertido.

―Ve por ella. ―sonríe hacia su yo antaño.

Alfred ruboriza. Su pene no es un juguete en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar…

Inglaterra quita la mano parecida a la suya para proseguir.

…olviden el segundo lugar.

El menor de los británicos no queda atrás. Baja sosteniendo los pies de Alfred, a sacarle las prendas que todavía lleva en su cuerpo. Se los levanta para poder sacarle el pantalón y el bóxer. Posterior, va hacia su 'gemelo' pidiendo permiso de pasar entremedio de las extremidades americanas, para poder caber y quitarle las últimas prendas de vestir. Se acuesta boca abajo, mientras el mayor se acomoda para que él haga lo suyo en su cuerpo.

Lo masturba dentro de la cavidad bucal. Dos existentes felaciones formando una extraña figura, tal vez el número dos muy deformado.

Se siente extraño ser el mismo dándose sexo oral, por lo menos _él _va conociendo su sabor. Nada mal en mover la cabeza. Candente y feroz. Sin darse segundo de inhalar y exhalar, solo continua pegado en su entrepierna, ni con agua caliente saldría. Lo pondría más caliente.

Y de ese modo Inglaterra entiende a Estados Unidos cuando enloquece al masturbarlo con su hálito. Lo hace bastante bien. Si antes lo hacía así, con el tiempo va mejorando, ¿no? De seguro el de orbes azules agradece en tener a un hombre como él.

Se agita. Exhala. Succionar la de Alfred le ha robado todo el aire, incluso su jugo de bucal se forma un hilo al escurrir, manchando su mentón. En ese momento, pensando en el país de la libertad, le sujeta el rostro obligándolo a proseguir. Le da un poco de su ayuda en agarrarle los cabellos de la cabeza y mover su propio cuerpo hacia dentro y hacia afuera de la boca del mayor.

Frena. Libera al que se hace llamar _gentleman_. Lo deja respirar por la boca mientras el pirata continúa albergando la erección rígida del mayor, cambiándole un poco el tono a colorido totalmente bañado de néctar ardiente.

Se sienta a su lado, en el suelo. Posa las manos en el torso de su compañero, acariciándolo suavemente y viendo su expresión extasiada como al tipo situado allá abajo. Busca sus labios. Lo besa con fervor al sentir su órgano viril ser absorbido por el paladar del vándalo, liberando gemidos sin contener por nada. Por supuesto, éste no deja del todo de lado a su contraparte futura, dándole estimulación con la mano. No sabe cual de los dos es mejor, el de Alfred o el de Arthur. Los dos le gustan. Los dos son suavecitos y fáciles de meterlos a su cavidad para entrelazarlo con su lengua. Son grandes y…demonios. Se siente un puto…pero con ellos no. Oh, bueno sí. No le interesa. Sigue con lo suyo aprovechando por fin degustar el miembro estadounidense, quien es sostenido por un lado de la cara por Arthur, acercándolo a besar y manifestar en quererlo.

Ambos se dicen la palabra de dos letras _'Te amo'_. El anglosajón menor alza la mirada a ellos, sintiéndose un tanto…dejado de lado. Pero sabe que ese par se ama, y tendrá que aguantar todas sus cursilerías hasta terminar la acción. Lo sabía desde siempre, al llegar. Y no es mentira

Finaliza la felación. Se pone de pie exigiendo que los dos hagan lo mismo yendo a la cama. Él se acuesta primero colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, anhelado ver al amante de las hamburguesas sobre su miembro. No penetrarlo por atrás, penetrarlo por adelante.

Jones camina hacia él, dejando a Texas sobre un mueble. Se pone de rodillas bajando el cuerpo, inclinando a estirar su lengua sin haber hecho un beso sobre la boca del pirata. Ya se puede decir que Alfred perdió las riendas que lo sujetaba al pudor de hacer un trío y compartir a Arthur. Se suelta, abre la boca lo más posible comiéndose la del otro transformado en una bestia de puro sexo y sudor, lamiendo por los lados de la cara, ascendiendo entre una curvatura de labios el manifiesto de complacerlo a todo lujo por el camino del amor, desviándose a agarrar con los dientes los pezones sobresalientes. Hay un diminuto dolor en ese lugar. _Inglaterra_ exhala teniendo la cabeza hacia abajo con tal de ver al americano bajar a su monumento.

Se va arrastrando, acomodando las piernas flexionadas como un completo animal cuadrúpedo. Toma el pene del contrario haciendo opresión dentro de la palma tibia, subiendo y bajando a todas las velocidades, tocando la hendidura con el dedo índice, sintiendo que se encuentra húmedo. Nadie se la ha chupado todavía. Sin embargo toda la piel dura yace seca y caliente. Le cambiará eso, la hidratará con su salvia, aquella que a su pareja le gusta tanto al recorrerle toda la anatomía.

Admira la forma del largo y del ancho, es idéntica a la de su Arthur. Son la misma persona, sí, pero pudo haber cambiado y madurado con el tiempo.

Basta de caricias con la mano, es momento de ocupar su boca en aquel bulto, escupiendo en su palma para humedecer la forma cilíndrica del _inglés_. Separa los labios a una distancia de un centímetro, juguetón haciendo chocar su aliento con la pared de carne, causando espasmos de hormigueos en el sujeto acostado. Maldita sea, lo está haciendo esperar y es apropósito.

¿Para qué ser tan malvado con el pasado de Inglaterra? Solo es un juego erótico, de esos aprendidos con su pareja. Debe agradecerle de obtener esas enseñanzas de él y no de otra persona, como Francis por ejemplo, quien instauró una escuela del sexo. Nadie fue por las razones de que el maestro era el francés.

Ahora pondrá la erección dentro de su cavidad bucal. Paciente y de buena acogida al huésped, transmitiendo la temperatura evaporada de solo calentura, siendo una deliciosa calefacción para el corsario, quien hace la cabeza para atrás, bajando los parpados. Pues de ese modo podrá sentir mucho mejor al concentrarse en los sube y baja en su miembro, donde las sensaciones nacen ahí, viajando por todas sus venas, enriqueciendo sus hormonas. Maravilloso. El jugo se esparce cayendo a los testículos, dejando acusadoramente que Alfred es un tanto baboso. Por eso Kirkland siempre le dice que no gaste saliva hablando más de la cuenta. Es bastante chistoso a decir verdad.

Enreda sus dígitos en las hebras del estadounidense, ladeando el rostro y abriendo los ojos. Yace a Arthur buscando en los cajones algo que podría ser una crema por la forma del envase. Duda ser una crema para ser usada en este momento. Oh, ya entiende. Puede hacer lo suyo con toda la gloria.

Al principio, Arthur únicamente observaba como Estados Unidos se perdía en tierras pasadas, sintiendo el autoplacer de tocarse sin querer hacer desaparecer la tiesura de su sexo. Además no podía quedar sin hacer nada. Y al notar el levantamiento del trasero del menor, lo podía ocupar con aplicarle lubricante.

Se acomoda sobre la cama. La mirada americana nota la presencia de su pareja posarse atrás. Ya sabe lo que es, y ayuda en mostrarle su interior preparado en sentir el gélido gel verterse sobre su trasero. Continúa en el sexo oral, sin parar.

El europeo destapa el envase y presiona el líquido viscoso transparente deslizarse por la mitad que separa las nalgas, el cual el chico del rizo fricciona las paredes al sentirlo helado, solo por inercia.

El gel sigue su camino siendo esparcido por las grandes manos británicas, dando luminosidad en la piel, como masajes de un experto. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, admirando el orificio para introducir un dedo entre la sustancia, cuya función es dilatar para poder penetrar con el órgano correcto.

―Ahh… ―voluntariamente Jones jadea alejándose del miembro pirata, a lo que regresa enseguida a saborear. Se interrumpió al sentir el dedo de Arthur meterse en su interior. Eso no quita que no gemirá más. Lo hace ahogado, manteniendo su vista sellada, percibiendo en sus sentidos la penetración avanzar la velocidad contra sus paredes húmedas, y la profundidad.

Se sumerge más adentro, contra todo. Lo mueve para todas partes estirando la contracción de la carne que inhibe un mejor deslizamiento. Lo remueve. Lo saca, lo mete, lo saca y lo vuelve a meter en compañía de un segundo intruso, en vista de su mirada verde quien se muerde el labio al disfrutar ver sus partes del cuerpo entrar en el del menor. Bien cerca en fijarse en los maravillosos movimientos de girar por dentro de la abertura anal, separarlos y estirar las paredes acuosas. Rondar a la derecha y a la izquierda siendo el dueño.

―Uhmm…uhmm…uhmm… ―Alfred no puede mencionar nada, tan solo manifestar en pasarlo bien con la acumulación de la primera vocal en su garganta concentrada aun en estimular a _Inglaterra._ Es un calvario. Odia a los dos. ¡Se aprovechan de su posición! Ow, tampoco es como si estuviera reclamando para salir corriendo, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Esto de reconocer la verdad es…bueno estando haciendo un trío con dos Arthur.

Quién lo diría.

― ¿Quieres el tercero dentro? ―propone desde atrás sin dejar de acrecentar.

―No le preguntes, solo méteselo. ―interrumpe su otro yo.

―Tú cállate.

―No discutan ―Alfred se libera de la masculinidad dándose cuenta de la pelea estúpida que iban armando, ya que el anglosajón se preocupó en él, en ser capaz de soportar otro más―. Hazlo Arthur, quiero el tercero en mí. ―regresa a lo que hacía antes.

Como ordene su majestad. Va el tercero apegándose lo más posible a sus hermanos, tomando la similitud de la forma de un pene erecto. Totalmente en la cavidad, empieza a crear deslices lentos y cuidadosos cuando el lubricante tiene hecho su trabajo.

Saca los dedos.

Se incorpora enderezando la espalda, poniéndose de rodillas frente a la hendidura dilatada. Toma entre sus manos su propio miembro, hallando con la punta el lugar para introducir. Lentamente se hace para adelante. Quiere meterlo por completo, así tener menos dificultad al comenzar con el goce. Vota aire por la boca al sentir su anatomía invadir el interior americano, encontrando regular sus embestidas como un carro de carrocería, aumentando los cambios llenos de adrenalina y de querer más.

Es imposible para Alfred gemir y chupar a la vez. La respiración es complicada de mantener por la nariz. Por eso prefiere terminar y masturbarlo con una sola mano, usando la otra para mantenerse en cuatro sobre la cama. El pirata comprende. No lo obligará si está agitado más de la cuenta, únicamente se hinca observando desde su posición las estocadas de su futuro, quien estira los glúteos a cada lado en tener un excelente paisaje compuesto de un pene entrar con lujuria al ano del americano. Él también desea ver como entra y sale llenándose del líquido viscoso y trasparente que usó para penetrar de esa manera tan sublime.

Mientras Alfred alza la voz de puro frenesí, y en complacer el miembro del vándalo, éste se inclina para adelante, clavando sus orbes en la partidura donde yace el glande de su reflejo. Relame sus labios. Quiere tocar, quiere posar sus manos ahí y separarlas, darle unas cuantas palmadas en tener un esplendido comportamiento.

Arthur no interviene y lo deja sin parar de embestir. Puede mirar si gusta, puede separar las nalgas con tal de deleitarse con la magnifica obra de una buena penetración.

Alfred, deja de usar la mano. Se sostiene con ambas sintiendo su cabeza explotar al moverse para adelante y para atrás, sin recibir reclamos de la nación portadora de aros en la oreja. Siente su cavidad arder. Aprieta los dientes por cada estocada clavándose para desaparecer y volver a nacer todas las veces. Por fin de tantos días Inglaterra invade sus tierras de manera bestial y cuidadosa, algo que solo él es capaz de juntar en hacerlo sentir satisfecho, ilusionado con sus caricias, con sus besos, con sus sutiles palabras de aliento.

Por fin hace el amor con él y…un invitado quien los chantajeó, por lo que no quiere recordar por qué se encuentra aquí en cuatro, sobre el cobertor desordenado que envuelve a la cama siendo penetrado por su pareja en vista de las tocaciones y miradas de _Inglaterra_, más cuando éste propone ser su turno de entrar. Arthur ya tuvo su momento de degustar, no puede dejarse todo para él. Debe tener ese sentido de compañerismo, de compartir lo suyo.

Dios mío, ni siquiera sabe si el corsario será igual que su amante. ¿Acaso lo va hacer brusco? ¿Sádico? ¿No le prestará atención al decir en ser más metódico?

―Sé cuidadoso. ―Arthur habla haciéndose a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Le leyó la mente al estadounidense?

―Se trata de Alfred, obviamente que sí ―lo empuja con la mano, apresurando en despojar de sus pantalones y dejando en claro para alivio del nombrado que será tratado sin brusquedad―. Se fueras tú, no me importaría romperte. ―y saca su sinceridad de las ganas de poseer también al otro.

Arthur bufa sonrojado.

Alfred reza en que no comiencen a discutir otra vez.

―Voy a entrar, _hero_. ―se adelanta en avisar antes de pedir permiso, incrustando su glande extendido en el orificio anal, donde yace el punto de excitación en los hombres, aun más que una simple y sencilla penetración de un pene en un circulo que logre apretar.

Suspiros extasiados se escapan de la boca de Alfred. Otro individuo le invade, pero es el mismo que el anterior. El mismo físico, el mismo tamaño del placer que va abriendo pasos en llegar a la profundidad de su ser, oprimiendo también para sentir la estrechez con la que le brinda calor al entrar, ya que al salir extrañará la acogida regalada, para volver a entrar con más velocidad, con más fuerza y desquite.

Suaves palmadas contra su trasero. _Arthur_ se las da, completamente divertido en la atención, preguntando si le gusta su forma de metérselo, respondiendo que…sí. Sin embargo omite la diferencia que le han entregado los dos rubios. Los dos son buenos a su manera. Uno apasionado y atento, el otro solo apasionado sonriendo lascivo en creerse el mejor, mientras el británico se aproxima en poner en frente su sexo en los labios del poseedor del rizo, a pesar de oír maravillado la música de los dichos sucios de él.

'_Me encanta tu forma de metérmelo…pirata…'_

(Inglaterra oculta muy bien sus celos)

Sostiene su miembro para que Estados Unidos no use sus manos y pueda apoyarse bien contra su peso, únicamente debe utilizar su boca para succionar con gloria la muestra frente a sus azules.

Siendo penetrado y chupando a la vez. Las cosas de la vida sexual.

De repente _Kirkland_ posa las manos en el vientre norteamericano, mencionando que debe levantarse. Éste accede parándose de rodillas, limpiándose los labios bañados de líquido, topándose con la mirada verde, aquella cómplice de sus inicios en conocer como funciona su cuerpo, su alma, sus sentimientos y su corazón.

La pareja junta sus torsos desnudos, se tocan y se besan. Sus erguidos sexos frotan. El mayor los toma masturbándose entre ambos.

El invitado va atrás del país de la libertad con su miembro sosteniendo las ganas de continuar. Sonríe soberbio al percibir que por dentro se ha vuelto suave y sedoso. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro del dueño de ese trasero tan delicioso y soñado.

―Estás mojado… ―pronuncia arqueando una gruesa ceja, fascinado ante la reacción descrita en el semblante de los dos de cabellos dorados― A-Arthur…deberías ver atrás. Tan caliente que no pararía…

El nombrado frunce el entrecejo.

Alfred gira el rostro para atrás, hacia el pirata, buscándolo a él y no al otro. No se siente cómodo con su pareja. Por alguna extraña razón siente que Arthur no ha manifestado su verdadera persona cuando tienen relaciones. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sigue tímido y celoso? De algún modo debe reaccionarlo, ¿pero cómo? Besar al pirata y decirle que sus palabras eróticas son de lo mejor, agregando la sensación en un su interior, provoca más molestia en él.

Maldita sea. Tiene que recuperar al Arthur que se transforma al llegar a la cama, a ese que expresa, a ese que evidencia que fue un gran pirata temido por muchos. Ese deje y esas palabras de su ex-pirata sexópata. Eso le encanta de Arthur, desamarrarle de las cuerdas que lo aprisionan por ser tres personas.

¿Y cómo él pudo acostumbrarse? Por su parte lo disfruta. Siente que su pareja no lo siente y…entristece.

Lo abraza por el cuello, exigiendo que le mire sin importar que el vándalo siga con lo suyo en su traste.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―susurra en voz baja. El cuerpo le tiembla― No eres el mismo de siempre.

Inglaterra mira a otro lugar.

―El pirata te está ganando, ¿eso quieres? ―ladea la cabeza llamando la atención del mayor, quien se fija en su pregunta y en la forma que el nombrado yace completamente concentrando en meter y sacar como desquiciado, casi al punto de… ¿parecerse a él al acostarse con Alfred? ¿Lo va superando? Ese niñato _inglés_ no puede superar al gran Inglaterra, mucho más lleno de experiencia en su cuerpo, menos con **su** tartamudo Alfred― No-No…ahh…estás siendo el mismo…Iggy…

―Tienes razón ―los ojos los entrecierra. Si continúa cohibido de esa manera, perderá al norteamericano, huirá con el otro idiota inmaduro quien se cree el mejor de los piratas. No señores, el único es Arthur Kirkland y nadie más, ni siquiera una copia barata―…lo lamento.

― ¿Vas hacer el mismo cuando estamos en la cama…ah? ―surca una sonrisa sin cerrar la boca, viendo borroso por el calor y el sudor escapando de sus poros.

E Inglaterra acierta. Estados Unidos junta su nariz con la de él.

― ¿Dónde está ese verdadero pirata?

―_Here._

Ya no juntan las narices. Unen sus carnosos músculos con gran presión y profundidad, danzando sus órganos húmedos en el interior de las cavidades, palpando sus paladares. Mueven sus cabezas de un lado para otro, relajando en tener la idea de estar solamente ellos dos y ninguna tercera persona. Solo ellos dos. Y Arthur podrá ser el mismo subiendo el nivel de su postura antigua como pirata y las enseñanzas tomadas en el camino.

Ósculo ferviente. El mayor estira los brazos afirmando la espalda de su reflejo, juntándolo más a Alfred. Lo hace abrir los parpados saliendo de la concentración basada en hacerle trizas los músculos anales que han aflojado. El muchacho de la época de oro parpadea al observar las bocas convertirse en una sola. Vaya, hasta que al fin ese tonto recuperó su característica. Ya sabía que Arthur no estaba utilizando su cien por ciento en el trío. Bien hecho Alfred.

Ahora sí que comienza la diversión carnal. Los tres ya se encuentran desatados.

Una escota profunda de su persona, llega a las profundidades, dejando que la cavidad absorba toda su masculinidad _británica._ Enseguida la saca. Jones prolonga un gemido de agotamiento y placer.

―Te lo dejo en tus manos. ―acapara las miradas de confusión de la pareja, ya que se va sentar en una silla, cruzando la piernas. Quiere descansar un poco, si continuaba allá adentro lo más seguro que acabaría antes de tiempo. Los tres deben expresar al mismo tiempo el orgasmo final.

Bien, como sea. Les dejó estos minutos para aprovecharlo entre ambos. Después de todo tampoco es tan malo, vil y despiadado. Es buena gente cuando lo quiere ser.

Entonces, vuelven a corresponder sus ósculos. El europeo alza la mano tocando a Nantucket. Admira los rubores que le nacen a causa de la zona erógena, sin pausar en invadir la tibia temperatura que yace al interior de la cavidad bucal, sin encubrir su lengua, a pesar se estremecerse por los cosquilleos en su vientre.

Escalofríos. Se remueve. Toma el control lanzando a la nación mayor sobre la cama, acostándolo. Lujuriosa expresión teñida en su cutis, gatea sensual hasta la zona levantada. Se posa, abriendo las piernas a cada lado con poder tomar el glande de su compañero perplejo, introducirlo por su propia cuenta en su ano.

Respira por la boca al descender, y acomodar las manos en el abdomen, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con las tierras inglesas. Todo está adentro. Infla los pulmones iniciando el vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo, para todas partes moviendo el talle, siendo afirmado al instante por él, embelesado por su actitud directa en buscar lo que quiere.

Juntos al fin. Al fin _my God._

La espalda de Alfred se arquea dejando caer sus ojos en un tarro de pintura negra, delirando a todo volumen en estar disfrutando del magnifico momento regalado por el pirata. No hay nada mejor que saltar sobre el pene de su querido y único inglés. Pueden tratarlo de loco, sobre todo el que está sentando visualizándolos como si nada, pero no le interesa. Es un loco, le gusta serlo.

El más loco de todos los locos por el simple hecho de sentir la pasión arder, quemar y fugarse a través de su transpiración.

Se inclina para adelante. Baja la frente a la de Arthur, continuando con sus vaivenes algo agotados y complicados de mantener.

―M-Muévete más…Alfred.

Eso intenta. Se afirma contra almohada. Se sostiene gracias a ella acelerando el baile en sus genitales. Cielos…

― ¿A-Así Arthur…? ¿Así te gusta, no? ―la expresión es un encanto, pero simplemente de un segundo a otro sus piernas tiritan. Rayos, no puede creer que le traicionen ahora. ¿Qué pensará Arthur? ¿No ser capaz de proseguir con el acto?

Lo envuelve en sus brazos, sentándose un poco. Deja al menor descansar a un costado de su rostro, pegando su oído con el hálito del muchacho. Levanta la cintura y la baja. Repite comenzando él a penetrarlo, cerrando un parpado ante la dificultad de sostener el peso del menor, quien se aferra por su espalda.

― ¿Sabes? ―respira agitadísimo el de cabellos alborotados, sin parar― Ah…tu ano se está comiendo mi pene…

Estados Unidos aproxima su habla a la oreja. ―Debe estar sabroso…

Suelta una risilla por el comentario de su amante. Sí, debe estarlo.

Acaricia el oído del menor con la lengua, como muestra de agradecimiento al sentirse alagado.

Posterior, el americano regresa a su posición de llevar el control. Su fuerza la recupera quien sabe cómo, sosteniendo entre sus manos las mejillas acaloradas y teñidas de carmesí del británico, besándolo majestuoso. Arthur se encuentra sentado tocando la silueta americana. Y de repente hacen una pausa, pero no con el ósculo.

_Inglaterra _se pone de pie, aplaudiendo muy radiante.

¿Recibieron un premio por aprovecharse entre los dos? Lo dudan. Mas se interrogan por qué el pirata se posa atrás de Alfred, aun con el miembro del mayor entre sus nalgas.

No…no es posible.

― ¡¿Qué mierda vas hacer?! ―Arthur sobresalta sobresaltando a los dos. El país de las hamburguesas se confunde teniendo sus palmas en los hombros de su pareja, girando a ver al otro tipo.

―No es obvio ―hace ademanes―, penetración doble.

El chico del rizo antigravedad se tensa. Se estremece y no exactamente de frío. Debe ser una broma de mal gusto, ¡dos penes no pueden caber! ¿Verdad, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Arthur, di algo!

― ¿Por qué esas caras de muertos? ―el otro _Arthur_ dice algo en realidad, desorientado por la sorpresita de la nueva posición sexual.

Oh, ya entiende. Jamás ha tenido una doble penetración, sin embargo ninguno de los dos debe preocuparse, será muy calmado y compresivo.

Es verdad, Alfred no lo ha experimentado, por eso Arthur tiene miedo, cuando ni siquiera es para él. A lo mejor le puede doler, a lo mejor grite, a lo mejor los denuncie por abuso sexual, a lo mejor…

― ¿Enserio, tú nunca? ―el pirata le pregunta al estadounidense, quien niega haciendo un leve mohín y pensando en aceptar o no― Ustedes dos son patéticos y aburridos.

―No somos aburridos ―intenta girar, pero teniendo el miembro británico clavado en su interior, es difícil―. Nosotros también nos turnamos en la cama.

―Bien, eso significa que podrás con uno más adentro, ¿no? ―lo animó a seguir preguntando en que acepte. Por lo menos el estadounidense defendió la relación en tener sus momentos de intercambiar las posiciones de la cama, siendo él el activo. Porque siendo siempre las mismas posiciones…aburre.

―Ah…_Well _―metida. Mira adelante, donde está Arthur―… ¿Qué dices?

Rueda los ojos. Se ruboriza. ―Si quieres, hazlo.

Gira hacia atrás, aun sigue confundido. No le es suficiente la respuesta de su pareja.

― ¿Enserio caben dos? ―no se tiene demasiada fe. El joven que trae aros en la oreja acierta que sí pueden caber dos penes de lo más normal, además se encuentra dilatado y lubricado. Lo más seguro que no le dolerá.

―Hasta las mujeres tienen doble, no serás menos hombre o algo así. ―le trata de explicar sin esperar más tiempo. Sabe que aceptará después de todo. Que no lo piense tanto.

―Uhm ―lo piensa igual―. _Okay._ Pero sé cuidadoso.

Por supuesto que lo será. Se trata de Alfred, no de cualquier persona.

La nación del dólar se aferra al de la libra esterlina, rezando mentalmente con toda la piedad el mundo, no sentir dolor. El segundo toma atención en los movimientos de su reflejo piratesco. Lo matará si le hace el más mínimo daño, no importa si dice adorarlo y quererlo.

―Deberías mimarlo por mientras. ―sugiere el vándalo para que él desconcentre la concentración de Alfred posada en su entrada. No hay nada mejor que robarle atención y poder introducirlo sin problemas ante la contracción de los músculos.

Arthur procede en regalarle de sus caricias y besos al menor, en no dejarlo pensar que si será terrible o no poseer dos erecciones en la cavidad anal. Debe aniquilar esos pensamientos tortuosos. No sirven de nada, solo asustarlo como ver películas de terror y creer que andan fantasmas rondando la casa.

Vuela su mente.

_Inglaterra_ masculla. Su punta arriba de su futuro le impide forzar la entrada. Veamos, ¿cómo la puede meter? Haya un rinconcito. Procura no lastimar. Despacito su miembro va entrando, deslizando contra la piel dura y las paredes húmedas. Entra.

Acomoda el cuerpo y las piernas, flexionándolas. Siembra un beso en la espalda desnuda norteamericana, avisando que fue éxito entrar. Solo queda moverse y disfrutar de doble placer.

Estados Unidos jadea entre dientes. No es un dolor tremendo, es una pequeña punzada a la que debe acostumbrarse y reemplazarla por el más puro éxtasis.

Se apoya en Inglaterra, quien procede a descender y ascender dentro los músculos anales, sin quitar la vista en el trasero del menor. Aunque esté preocupado, mirar es excitante. Dos miembros, al mismo tiempo de diferentes sincronizaciones ingresan sin más con suma cautela. Es lenta, lo saben. Más adelante será más rápido.

Y Alfred con los ojos desorbitados, resiste a la idea de gustar de dos grande tamaños en su profundidad, incrementando se sobremanera su ano. No quiere imaginar como se encuentra. No quiere imaginar la escena ni la toma de la imagen echa zoom en su retaguardia. Solo quiere…admitir la idea de gustar de dos grandes tamaños en su interior.

Así que, esto es una doble penetración anal.

Al principio asusta ante el ofrecimiento, pero al paso de los segundos te das cuenta que no es tan malo ni asqueroso. Oh, bien…tal vez un poco. No obstante ante la perspectiva de Jones, la creencia de que es imposible, desaparece.

―_Oh my God…_Ahh… ―niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el rostro. El ritmo cambia. No es tranquilo y ni pausado, es como si los dos ingleses se hayan puesto de acuerdo en aumentar las embestidas dentro suyo, frotándose además.

Claro, con los roces de los dos miembros erectados producen más frenesí en los de orbes esmeraldas. Opresión entre sus sexos, más opresión en la cavidad estrecha. ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Es fascinante. Hungría estando presente terminaría en el hospital necesitando donadores de sangre, al igual que Francia.

Alfred observa hacia atrás. Anhela ver como entran y salen, como se los está comiendo literalmente. No siente el aire, no siente ni los aromas. Siente la llama arder y recorrer desde la punta de los pies hasta su sien. Todo le arde, todo le quema. Su ano también. ¿Cómo demonios se levantará mañana? ¿Cómo se sentará si le dolerá hasta el alma? Ni idea, y no es bueno pensar en eso ahora. Los problemas del mañana los puede dejar para después. Su prioridad en estos minutos es regocijarse de tener sexo con dos hombres de idénticas apariencias.

Es el cielo…o el infierno. El cielo hecho en un infierno por pecadores. ¿Y a quien le importa? No están siendo infieles. Es lógico.

Ayuda un poco en moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo la boca del pirata poseerse de su espalda y hombros. Por parte de Arthur, ya no se preocupa por su amante. Ve que lo disfruta sin reclamos ni protestas, únicos reclamos en exigir más apuro. A veces odia que sea tan mandón por creerse potencia mundial y héroe. Pero así lo quiere, y lo querrá así.

Sus gemidos entrelazan. El calor corporal se emana al ambiente. Sudor, gotas de pasión y de sexo recorren el camino de sus pieles destapadas.

_Arthur_ deja de besar la silueta norteamericana. Cambia en encontrar los labios voluminosos de su futuro, ante la mirada azulina. ¿Los dos Arthur besándose y él al medio? Es una locura, ¿hasta cuándo durarán así? Pero…le gusta. Ver a Arthur con _Arthur_ compartiendo sus sabores bucales es fantástico y excitante. Demasiado excitante. Su pene se endurece más, si es que es posible. Y duda en contenerse en el lugar de aguantar un poco más. Ojalá uno de los dos le lea el pensamiento.

El que lo hace…los dos. Ninguno podrá sobrepasar. Sus intimidades y las sensaciones del acercamiento del éxtasis y del orgasmo le preocupan. Aceleran el ritmo. Separan sus besos. _Inglaterra_ libera su hinchado pene acabando afuera, manchando los alrededores de los glúteos y la espalda, donde se marca la columna vertical. Todo blanquecino. Sustancia que verifica el término y el buen orgasmo alcanzado.

Respira tocándose la frente, esperando al otro sujeto eyacular dentro del menor.

Alfred había deseado que ambas esencias las sintiera en su interior, mezclándose con calor. Pero será. Cada quien acaba a su manera, como Arthur mascullando un insulto al expulsar su esperma en el interior americano.

Ambos británicos se sienten libres y perfectos…de agotamiento. ¿Y Estados Unidos? Aun no termina, aun no eyacula.

El pirata tomas las riendas tirando al portador del rizo a un lado de la cama, saliendo del glande de Arthur, quien vuelve a insultar por ese acto tan bruto.

No es bruto, solo que debe ayudar a Alfred a terminar con las manos cogiendo su miembro, acelerando la masturbación a gran escala hasta ver las salpicaduras viscosas en su poder, chorreando por la piel dura aun, mas regresará a su estado flácido.

Eso es todo.

_Arthur_ se sienta en el suelo, reposando los brazos en la orilla de la cama, totalmente exhausto. Siente los dedos pegajosos. Los mira. Ninguno saboreó sus esencias. Bien, es su oportunidad de degustar el deje de Alfred, pasando su lengua por cada dígito. Es dulce. Luego se deja derrotar, exhalando.

En tanto la pareja, el menor no se mueve estando boca arriba, solo algunas muecas de percibir su trasero y su espalda algo húmedo, no por el sudor. Por él prefiere quedarse ahí hasta mañana, después de todo es de noche.

Y Arthur, duerme plácidamente sin una pisca de fuerza en su cuerpo, pero en su mente describe en haber tenido la mejor noche con su antigua colonia, todo por ese estúpido chantaje.

…bien, al parecer su pasado pirata ya no le cae tan mal. Es astuto, como él.

* * *

La dificultad para Estados Unidos en mover una sola pierna le estresaba. Era horrible. Sus músculos se contraían, su trasero ni que hablar. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a caminar, a mantenerse de pie para poder despedirse del _él._

Auch.

Con esfuerzo y compañerismo de los dos anglosajones le ayudaron a caminar y a juntar las piernas. Eran buenos pasos.

Luego, desayunaron los tres, almorzaron los tres. Era como…ahora somos los mejores amigos del mundo, con sexo incluido.

¡Hasta Arthur se reía con _Arthur_! No sabía si era señal del apocalipsis. Mas, le gustaba verlos contentos. Ver que se han entendido cuando uno de ellos debe regresar a su época.

Es triste.

No le gustan las despedidas, quiere un final de feliz.

―Eh, bueno yo ―el pirata vestido como corresponde a su 'profesión', le cuesta buscar palabras adecuadas que ni siquiera las diría al peor enemigo de su vida, ni a la persona que ha torturado, ni a España―, quería disculparme…de alguna forma por ser tan…

―Vándalo. ―interrumpe el mayor sin estar molesto y aceptando las disculpas.

―Sí. ―no lo niega, fue así. Es joven después de todo y las hormonas no le andan bien para pensar antes de actuar, y eso lo toma como aprendizaje de su futuro. Pensar antes de actuar, analizar si habrá errores o traerá beneficios a su existencia.

Estando en la época contemporánea logró aprender. Le facilitará la vida. Agradece y alaga –no mucho– a su contraparte, entender que debe relajarse de vez en cuando, no estar obsesionado con cofres de oro y todas esas cosas brillantes. No obstante, jamás abandonar el impulso del placer, eso jamás. Tiene que mantenerlo hasta que el mundo le diga que cumplió su misión en la Tierra.

Arthur le dice todo eso. Y que por nada del mundo el galo debe ir un solo paso delante de él. Más adelante sabrá por qué.

Alfred se encoge de hombros, extrañará esos acosos del principio, aunque no le hayan gustado.

El corsario extiende la mano para estrecharla con del mayor, mientras se arregla el sombrero azabache identificador.

―Fue un gusto estar aquí, y fue un _placer_. ―surca los labios a su modo tan particular, marcando la última palabra entendida por el otro, quien estrecha su mano a modo de despedida.

―Igualmente.

―Cuida bien a Alfred, yo cuidaré al mío. ―se aleja y va donde el nombrado.

― ¿Vas a regresar?

―Am ―no lo sabe, no tiene idea si volverá, por lo que no quiere ilusionarlo ni desilusionarlo―… Si sucede, podremos ir a la nieve, o hacer otras cosas, como experimentar el trencito.

¿El trencito? ¿Qué es el trencito? ¿Una nueva moda de baile? ¿Un nuevo juego de atracción? ¿Qué es? Le pregunta a Arthur, y _Arthur_ le pregunta si le ha contado que es el trencito.

―Solo vete. ―ni muerto le dirá que es el trencito y espera no saberlo por otras personas, como Francis por ejemplo. De seguro Alfred irá donde él. Bien, es mejor decirle de su propia boca que verlo sufrir traumas.

―Nos vemos. ―el pirata estrecha su mano con la del norteamericano. De repente se acerca sembrando un beso entre la mejilla y el borde del labio.

El inglés frunce el entrecejo porque siente celos al ser tan descarado frente a su presencia, y para colmo Alfred no dice nada, solo… ¡Sonrojarse!

Se aleja rápidamente, contando los segundos de su estadía en el hogar, en acabarse el hechizo.

Cero.

Sacude la mano en señal de un adiós, viendo su cuerpo desaparecer lentamente hasta que una luz lo absorbe sin dejar rastros de su existencia.

Todo acabó.

Estados Unidos vota un alivio, percibiendo una asesina mirada de Inglaterra.

― ¿Qué?

―Ese tipo te besó en la boca y no hiciste nada, y en mi presencia. ―está enfurecido.

―No fue en la boca, fue entre la mejilla y los labios ―corrige viendo bien las diferencias que para el otro no lo es para nada. ¡Es exactamente igual!―. Iggy, no te alteres. No es para tanto.

― ¿No es para tanto? Te vi con mis propios ojos-

―Ayer nos besamos hasta nuestros traseros, no me vengas armar una escena de celos tontos por algo tan pequeño, ¿no?

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es capaz de decirle eso?

El menor tiene toda la razón. Solo fue algo pequeño a comparación con lo de ayer.

Arthur no le da la razón y no aceptará que lo trate de ese modo.

¡Al diablo! Tiene mejores cosas que hacer como ir al sótano a ordenar el desastre de sus hechizos, que lo mantuvo sellado para que el pirata no entrara, ni tampoco el innombrable por segunda vez.

Bufa. Qué se ha creído ese emancipado con recordarle lo de ayer. Idiota, idiota. Ojalá el trasero le duela eternamente.

Como sea. Comenzará a ordenar recogiendo los libros, colocándolos en donde pertenecen, en los estantes con los nombres de cada sección.

Limpia con la escoba sintiéndose dueña de casa. ¿Por qué por cada acción que realiza tiene que sentirse pésimo? Aff…no hay nada bueno hoy. Podría hacer un hechizo respecto a la comida. Por primera vez su cuerpo le pide comer luego de haber almorzado.

Busca si tiene un libro basado en alimentos. Encuentra uno extraño, leyendo una página al alzar. "La comida de tus sueños". Se pregunta como demonios aquel libro llegó a sus manos. No lo recuerda. Quizás fue Alfred. ¡Nadie más que él puede traer algo así!

Tose. Carraspea la garganta leyendo en voz baja los ingredientes más raros que haya visto jamás. No hay patas de arañas, moscas muertas, ni un componente de la tabla periódica. Son…azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

¿Qué mierda es eso? Le parece conocido, haber oído esos ingredientes de una serie para niñas que creó el emancipado. Parece más en llamar a un travesti, pero como dice "comida"…

Hará el intento.

Prepara una cacerola con agua tibia. Agrega el azúcar, las flores y muchos colores (lápices de colores). Revuelve con una cuchara de madera. Sostiene el libro y ahora debe recitar el conjuro, concentrándose en la comida de sus sueños.

…

…

…

Un estallido proveniente de la cacerola emana neblina. Arthur tose dando pasos hacia atrás, sacudiendo con la mano, esparciendo aquel humo que no le deja ver nada. ¿Habrá funcionado? No huele ningún aroma a comida, ni a comida descompuesta.

Al esparcirse por completo el humo, al centro del cuarto yace un ser sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda al británico.

Sus manos tiemblan. No puede ser. Conoce esa figura. No es cierto, no es posible. La comida de sus sueños no puede ser esa persona. ¡No es comida!

― ¿Uh? ―la persona se pregunta que hace en este lugar que no se le hace familiar. Mira para todas partes, volteando a observar al hombre de al frente, quien yace perplejo. Sonríe― ¡Inglaterra!

Da otro paso atrás al escuchar su nombre con tanta alegría. Señor, no debió usar ese hechizo que supuestamente era de comida… ¡¿Qué ha hecho?! ¡Trajo a un pre-adolescente Alfred a este mundo, corriendo a sus brazos!

― ¡Al fin te encontré! Pensé que te habías escondido.

―Ah…ja…ja…ja…ja… ―suelta una risa nerviosa y tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo al percatarse que ese niño lo reconoce como su tutor, sigue siendo su colonia… Santo cielos. Y todo se complica cuando el chico lo abraza por el cuello, sin esconder su alegría al encontrarlo.

Y se complica más, sin saber por qué corresponde al abrazo posando sus manos en la pequeña cintura. Esto está muy mal, muy mal.

― ¿Estás bien, Arthur? Escuché un estruendo ―Estados Unidos, a la persona que no quería ver entra abriendo la puerta, paralizándose al observar a un pre-adolescente llegando al mentón de Inglaterra―… ¿Quién…?

―Puedo…explicarlo. ―más le vale una explicación, porque _Trece Colonias_ los mira a ambos sin salir de los brazos del mayor. ¿Acaso ese grandote de allá es alguien especial para Inglaterra? Lo siente así al haberle oído como suplicando que no se enoje y ni se ponga celoso.

Arruga el puente entre sus cejas. No dejará que nadie le quite a Inglaterra. Lo abraza más.

Alfred se pone celoso, le hierve la sangre por ese abrazo tan… ¡Indecente! Y ese niñato descarado sin educación se atreve acercarse más a él. Quiere una explicación, y la quiere ahora.

― ¿Qué significa esto, Arthur Kirkland?

Arthur, traga nervioso.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo…realmente me costó manejar a tres personajes en un acto sexual, nunca he escrito un trío. Me gustó mucho. Siempre veo solo a Arthur disfrutando de dos penes, o sea Alfred también tiene derecho de disfrutar dos penes en su ano, también es homosexual. Y todo homosexual, es imposible que sea virgen por atrás, aunque sea activo o pasivo eso no influye.

¿Han escuchado sobre la venganza gay? ¿Y sobre el trencito? Uy sí, el trencito es poderoso.

Bien, cambiando el punto…creo… próximamente haré la continuación aparte: UKxColonial!USAxUSA. Malditas imágenes de pixiv. Y los ingredientes fueron muy gay, pero van de acuerdo a dulzura de Alfred cuando es un pre-adolescente :3

Iba hacer dibujos…pero no me salieron, maldita pose de Alfred, solo me salió el pirata…

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, divertido, extasiado y todas las cosas con un pañuelo a mano por si las hemorragias, uno nunca sabe.

Saludos, nos vemos para la próxima. ¡Bye, bye!


End file.
